Dive In
"Dive In" is the first part of the first episode of Unusual Battle. Plot {___ A fuzzy video is playing of a black circular object with one eye talking to Walkie Talkie. He tells him that "we aren't getting enough money", and that Walkie Talkie needs to take over for them. ___} Matty and Notebook talking to each other. Before Notebook can reply to Matty, Wallet blows them up with one of his bombs. Coffee Cup yells at him for doing so, and he comments that he thinks those two deserved it. Pokeball is talking to Win Token and Bottle cap, asking them about their favorite movie quotes. After that scene, it shows Credit card complaining to Mechanical Pencil about how he can't help but act like the others sometimes, with Epic Kirby standing next to Pencil, not saying anything. Sippy Cup and Chopsticks are sitting with eachother when Sippy Cup screams about being bored. The scene then changes over to Oswald and Tape high-fiving, and when Coffee Cup asks them about it, Oswald says they're in an alliance now. Coffee Cup yells that he copied her idea of starting an alliance. Then, it shows Sippy Cup running away from an imposing Bat, and bumping into Walkie Talkie. Walkie Talkie introduces himself and says he's here to host a show, but before he can finish Notebook interrupts him by screaming no. When Walkie Talkie asks whats wrong, Notebook says that he'll put everyone into a giant metal box, but Walkie Talkie reassures that he's not that kind of host. He then presses a button on his laptop, and the background becomes more vibrantly colored. Walkie Talkie then tells everyone to chill and that he's going to get a pizza. TV introduces the challenge. The challenge is to stay underwater for one minute, and the last two contestants remaining will be the team captains. She also says whoever wins will get Apple Juice, and that means you're safe from elimination. The challenge then starts, and everybody drowns. {___ Another flashback/fuzzy video starts. First it shows some building in the rain. Then it cuts to Walkie Talkie and some other objects at a table talking about "our object show", then to Walkie Talkie and some other object walking down a corridor with the voice over praising how hard their workers were working. After that it shows a door opening, revealing the same black circular figure with one eye from the beginning of the episode, and then a commercial about a newly released map contestant, before it ends. ___} The episode resumes, and Walkie Talkie comes back with the pizza and is shocked that all the contestants have drowned. Finally, he makes Epic Kirby and Sippy Cup team captains. The episode ends there. Trivia * There was an original character called Garden Sunflower, it was scrapped, there was also a cancelled channel with the voices that could've contained spoilers at the time. * It was originally supposed to air on June, but due to delays, it was moved to July 31st eventually. * The second flashback is preceded by what sounds like someone inserting a disk or computing material to display the video. Oddities * Only a few parts of the episode was actually fully animated, while the rest of the episode was slideshow style * When Credit Card is talking to Epic Kirby and Mechanical Pencil, his mouth is pixelated, most likely a result of directly importing it from a wiki assets page without tracing it * Somehow, the other characters understand Chopstick's Japanese, and the same is for the rest of the episodes as of October 7th, 2017 * Walkie Talkie had no buttons this episode, but gained them in later episodes Category:Episodes